Cherry Blossom
by harenci
Summary: Seandainya hari itu sakura tidak bertebaran, akankah semua ini tetap terjadi? Andainya hari itu bukanlah hari gugurnya bunga sakura, akankah semua baik-baik saja? Andai kata sakura tak pernah ada di dunia ini, apakah perasaan ini akan ikut musnah? Jika memang begitu, maka aku berdo'a semoga Sakura tak pernah ada di Dunia ini…. #all is Naruto POV


_Seandainya hari itu sakura tidak bertebaran, akankah semua ini tetap terjadi?_

 _Andainya hari itu bukanlah hari gugurnya bunga sakura, akankah semua baik-baik saja?_

 _Andai kata sakura tak pernah ada di dunia ini, apakah perasaan ini akan ikut musnah?_

 _Jika memang begitu, maka aku berdo'a semoga Sakura tak pernah ada di Dunia ini…._

 **Cherry Blossom**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Gomenasai. Don't like don't read!**

 **Mind RnR please!**

Tebaran bunga sakura menghiasi jalan yang ku lalui pagi ini. Lagi-lagi sakura. Harus berapa banyak sakura yang aku lewati hari ini? Dan lagi kenapa harus sakura? Tanpa sadar kepalaku menengadah ke atas pohon sakura yang tepat berada di sekitarku.

Ahh, kumpulan bunga merah jambu berkumpul di sana. Cantik dan mempesona, sejak kapan aku mulai tidak menyukainya? Sejak kapan aku mulai menggerutu jika melihatnya? Sejak kapan aku mulai berharap agar sakura tak pernah tercipta di dunia ini?

Ah, pasti sejak saat itu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, sejak aku sadar tentang perasaanku. Sejak aku tahu jika kau tak mungkin bisa selalu ada disisiku.

"Naruto-kun!" Terkutuklah orang yang dengan beraninya mengganggu lamunanku. Lebih menyebalkan lagi saat aku tahu ternyata gadis bersurai hitam dengan mata peraknya lah yang dengan seenaknya menghancurkan khayalanku.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang sebaya denganku. Kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Entah kebetulan atau semacamnya, aku juga dia adalah teman sejak kecil. Tk, sekolah dasar, SMP bahkan sampai saat ini di SMA kami selalu satu sekolah. Tapi, aku dan Hinata tak pernah jadi teman dekat. Kami hanya sebatas teman biasa. Bertanya saat ada perlu lalu saling mengabaikan jika memang tak ada yang harus ditanyakan.

"Etto…maaf menganggumu. Tapi jika kau tidak bergegas, kau akan telat." Ucapnya terlihat gugup. Yah, itulah Hinata, dia selalu jadi gadis pemalu. Mungkin karena itulah kami tak pernah jadi teman dekat. Lagipula, aku tak terlalu menyukai. Ada sesuatu pada gadis itu yang membuatku merasa risih.

"Oke, terimakasih." Hinata hanya menggangguk lalu tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu. Terserah orang mau bilang apa, yang jelas aku tak mau di buat repot jika harus berangkat bersama Hinata. Toh, aku tak pernah memintanya untuk mengingatkanku soal waktu maupun sekolah. Dia sendiri yang mau jadi ini tak ada hubungannya denganku.

Segera aku bergegas menuju sekolah tanpa melihat ke arah belakang lagi. Tak masalah jika Hinata merasa kesal padaku. Tak masalah jika dia jengkel dengan tingkahku yang tanpa basi. Tak apa sekalipun Hinata membenci diriku nantinya. Lagipula mau apapun yang Hinata lakukan, tak akan ada efek nya bagiku. Dan satu hal yang aku tahu, entah kenapa aku membenci Hinata.

0o0o0o

Jam pulang sudah mendekati waktunya. Tinggal beberapa menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Ayolah, menit cepat berlalu. Aku ingin segera pulang. Berada disekolah membuatku merasa cukup muak. Dalam hati aku tertawa pelan dan mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mulai membenci sekolah. Padahal dulunya aku selalu bersemangat.

Tak perduli musim apapun itu, selama ada hubungannya dengan sekolah, aku pasti akan berusaha untuk datang. Karena dengan datang ke sekolah aku bisa melihatmu. Yah, karena ada dirimu disana.

0o0o0o

Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Aku bertemu dengannya setahun yang lalu. Di sekolah ini, Konoha Gakuen. Sejak awal dia memang cantik. Rambut sepinggang yang sewarna dengan sakura, manik emerald yang selalu tampak memikat, juga kebaikannya yang membuat siapapun tersenyum. Yah, walau kadang sikapnya akan sangat menakutkan jika berani membuatnya jengkel ataupun kesal. Tapi lebih dari apapun, dia adalah sosok yang kuinginkan untuk tinggal di sisiku.

Sejak awal aku sudah bertekad untuk mendekatinya dan kalau bisa membuatnya jadi milikku. Akan tetapi semua yang sudah kulakukan tak ada gunanya. Sasuke Uchiha, yah dialah satu-satunya alasan atas kekalahanku. Sasuke adalah sosok pemuda luar biasa. Dia cerdas, tampan juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Aku bagaikan kebalikan darinya. Aku ini tidaklah pintar, aku juga mungkin tak setampan Sasuke.

Aku harus sadar diri. Perbedaanku dengan Sasuke terlalu jauh. Dia tak akan bisa ku gapai. Aku tak akan pernah bisa disamakan dengannya. Optimis sudah tak bisa kulakukan. Aku menjadi pesimis dan memilih menyerah saat aku tahu kalau Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Terlebih lagi ternyata Sasuke juga balik menyukainya. Tentu saja, Sakura itu cantik. Bahkan laki-laki setampan Sasuke pun pasti akan menyukainya.

Mereka itu cocok. Yang satunya cantik dan yang satunya tampan. Yah, betul sekali. Mereka sangat serasi. Pasangan terbaik yang ada di muka bumi, mungkin. Hah, sudahlah aku akan menyerah saja. Tak ada gunanya terus menerus menyukai Sakura. Aku akan menyerah.

0o0o0o0

Aneh sekali.

Walaupun aku sudah memilih menyerah beberapa bulan yang lalu, kenapa hatiku masih terus meraung kesakitan? Kenapa jantungku serasa ditikam berkali-kali setiap aku melihat Sakura berdua dengan Sasuke? Kenapa dadaku sesak tak tertahankan saat kulihat mereka tertawa bersama?

"Itu artinya kau masih menyukai Sakura, bodoh." Ucap Shikamaru saat mendengarkan keluhanku.

Masih suka? Aku? Pada Sakura?

Apa benar begitu?

Ah, sepertinya tidak begitu.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau salah, Shikamaru. Kau mendengarkanku kan? Aku ini sudah menyerah loh. Me-nye-rah." Shikamaru memang cerdas dan berhasil mendapatkan prestasi di bidang akademik. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa melebihi Sasuke dalam pelajaran. Meski begitu, bukan berarti setiap ucapannya benar. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tak mempercayai pendapatnya.

Shikamaru menghela napas, bertopang dagu dan menatapku lekat. "Kau merasa seperti ditikam?" Aku mengangguk.

Shikamaru kembali membuka suaranya. "Merasa sakit juga sesak," aku kembali mengangguk. "Itu artinya kau masih cinta pada Sakura."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau sudah lupa, kau tak mungkin merasakan semua itu, bodoh." Shikamaru menyereput minuman miliknya lalu kembali berbicara. " Tampaknya kau salah paham. Kau mungkin memang telah menyerah. Tapi hanya dalam kata-kata. Nyatanya kau mungkin belum merelakan Sakura."

Meskipun enggan, aku tak bisa menepis apa yang baru saja diutarakan Shikamaru. Setiap ucapannya membawa pertanyaan dalam diriku.

Benarkah aku masih menyukai Sakura?

Apakah aku memang belum menyerah seutuhnya?

Jika memang sudah menyerah, kenapa aku masih merasakan perih?

Lagipula, menyerah yang benar itu seperti apa?

Menghindari Sakura? Menjauhinya? Mengatakan jika aku mendukung hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Mendoakan supaya dia langgeng bersama Sasuke?

Tidak, tidak. Sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan diriku.

"Jadi, sudah kau temukan arti menyerah bagimu?" Shikamaru memang hebat. Dia bahkan seperti bisa melihat kedalam pikiranku dan tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Masih belum," aku hanya tersenyum lemah, "tapi yah, kurasa aku memang masih menyukai Sakura."

Shikamaru menepuk bahuku, "Ganba Naruto. Aku tahu ini berat, tapi bertahanlah."

Aku tak mampu berucap. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Pikiranku masih belum jernih. Ucapan Shikamaru membuatku semakin menyadarinya. Betapa naifnya saat kupikir kalau semuanya memang berubah. Nyatanya tak ada yang berubah satupun. Aku masih menyukai Sakura. Kebenaran itu tak terbantahkan. Aku tetap dan tak bisa menepis jika aku masih menginginkan Sakura. Sampai saat ini keinginan itu masih belum berubah.

Setelah ini, apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Hey, Shikamaru…"

"Hn?"

"Menurut mu apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"

Shikamaru tak langsung menjawab. Bahkan seorang Shikamaru pun tak tahu. Kemana aku harus mencari pertanyaan atas jawabanku?

"Naruto." Panggilan Shikamaru menarikku kembali ke alam sadar. "Kenapa tidak jatuh cinta saja?"

Ucapan Shikamaru membuatku menganga. Bukannya aku sedang jatuh cinta?

"Ap―"

"Bukan dengan Sakura, cobalah untuk mencintai gadis yang lain." Sela Shikamaru.

"MUSTAHIL." Kalimat itu langsung meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Bahkan aku sampai terkejut dibuatnya.

Shikamaru menghela napas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat. "Terserah saja. Kau yang berhak memutuskan segalanya."

Aku tak langsung menjawab. Bukannya aku tak mau mengikuti apa yang disarankan Shikamaru. Aku juga sangat yakin, kalau sarannya itu akan membawa kebaikan dalam kisah cintaku ini. Tapi memikirkan jatuh cinta pada gadis selain Sakura, membuatku bergidik. Perasaanku seakan diperas secara paksa. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, perasaan ini sama seperti saat aku melihat Sakura dan Sasuke tertawa bersama.

Kepalaku mulai berdenyut.

"Aku tahu, saranmu sangat masuk akal." Semua yang kurasakan mulai kuungkapkan pada Shikamaru. "Tapi, Haruno Sakura adalah cinta pertamaku. Jadi, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan."

Suaraku terasa semakin sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Tapi harus kukatakan pada Shikamaru, agar dia mengerti dan bisa mencari tahu solusi yang tepat untukku.

"Selama ini satu-satunya gadis yang selalu aku pikirkan adalah Dia. Tidak ada yang lain, dan tidak akan pernah ada. Itulah anggapanku selama ini. Memikirkan ucapanmu barusan saja benar-benar menyakitiku. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada gadis lain selain Sakura?"

Mendadak, emosiku terasa mulai meningkat tajam. Ah, aku mulai membenci diriku yang seperti ini.

"Maksudku, bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan gadis lain? Bagaimana bisa aku menyebut nama gadis lain? Lagipula bagaimana caranya jatuh cinta, yang aku tahu cinta itu adalah Sakura dan bukan gadis lain. Bagaimana bisa aku mengkhianati perasaan cintaku untuk Sakura? Apa semua ini masuk akal bagimu?"

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru memanggil namaku dengan intonasi tinggi. Membuat mulutku bungkam seketika. Rupanya aku baru saja lepas kendali.

"Kau tidak sedang berpacaran dengan Sakura. Dan kalau kau nantinya menyukai orang lain, kau tidak mengkhianati siapapun. Ingat itu Naruto." Shikamaru berucap tegas. "Jangan salahkan dirimu hanya karena cinta sepihakmu itu."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Menerima semua yang diucapkan Shikamaru. Karena aku tahu betul semua yang dia ucapkan adalah kenyataannya. Aku tidak menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Sakura. Semua itu hanyalah ilusi yang kuciptakan karena perasaanku yang tak terbalas. Fatamorgana yang selama ini berhasil membuatku merasa kalau dia adalah milikku seutuhnya.

Meskipun aku tahu itu, aku tak memiliki keyakinan yang kuat kalau aku bisa begitu saja melupakan Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Shikamaru."

Dia hanya balas mengangguk tanpa melemparkan lagi sepatah katapun padaku. Semua yang harus dikatakannya sudah ia katakan. Begitupun denganku. Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah mencari solusi untuk semua yang kualami.

Aku harus melupakan Sakura.

0o0o0o0

Semenjak hari itu, aku berusaha untuk menghindari Sakura. Menjauhinya, mengalihkan pikiranku darinya dan berusaha mendukung hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi, karena kelas kami yang sama, semua yang kulakukan semakin terasa sulit.

Berada seruangan dengannya selama jam pelajaran sering kali membuatku goyah. Sekalipun aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku, fokusku akan tetap kembali pada gadis bersurai pink itu. Tak perduli sekuat apapun aku meyakinkan diriku untuk menerima hubungannya dengan Sasuke, pada akhirnya aku akan mengutuk hubungan mereka. Mendoakan supaya mereka bertengkar hebat dan memutuskan ikatan mereka secepat mungkin.

Kalau tidak begitu, aku memohon pada Tuhan agar membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padaku dan meninggalkan Sasuke demi memilihku. Tapi sayangnya, semua itu hanyalah sebuah rapalan doa busuk yang jelas tidak akan dikabulkan Tuhan. Aku terlalu putus asa, sampai-sampai berdoa seperti itu.

"Kalau akhirnya tidak bersama Sakura, untuk apa aku jatuh cinta?" Gumamku pelan.

"Naruto."

Panggilan itu seakan sengatan listrik yang menyentakkan tubuhku. Mata emerald itu memandangku. Menanti sebuah jawaban.

"A-ada apa Sakura?"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan bukunya?"

Ah, aku kembali teringat. Setengah jam yang lalu, Aku dan Sakura dikelompokkan dalam kelompok yang sama. Saat itu dia yang bertindak sebagai ketua memberiku tugas untuk mencari sumber materi di perpustakaan. Alih-alih mencari buku, aku malah mencari cara untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dan mendapatkan Sakura.

"Hhe…itu…" Aku hanya menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kau selalu saja begini. Tidak bisa diandalkan. Tidak seperti Sasuke-kun."

Aku tahu ini memang salahku yang tidak melakukan tugas. Tapi bukan bearti dia boleh membanding-bandingkan diriku dengan Sasuke-nya itu.

"Maaf karena aku bukan Sasuke."

"Apa?" Ada nada kecewa yang keluar bersama suara lembutnya.

"Kau pasti ingin satu kelompok dengan Sasuke kan? Tapi sayangnya kalian beda kelas. Dan yang ada didepanmu saat ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Yang juga teman satu kelompokmu. Jadi jangan bandingkan aku dengan laki-laki kesayanganmu itu."

Sakura tampak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan. Untungnya perpustakaan sedang sepi. Dan hanya ada kami berdua disini. Aku yang sudah merasa lelah dengan semua ini, mulai berpikir untuk mengungkapkan segala yang telah kurasakan terhadapnya.

"Maaf Naruto." Sakura mulai berucap. "Tapi aku tak berniat sedikitpun untuk membandingkan kalian. Maksudku, kalian berbeda kan."

Berbeda? Tentu saja. Ah, ini mulai membuatku jengkel.

"Jelas saja. Dia tampan, pintar juga populer di sekolah. Sementara aku hanyalah pemuda bodoh tak berguna yang selalu membuat masalah."

Sakura mulai menunjukkan raut bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku yang salah." Matanya menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku bisa melihat ada rasa penyesalan disana.

"Kau bukan pemuda bodoh tak berguna. Kau baik, kau ceria dan selalu melindungi teman-temanmu. Yah, walaupun nilai akademismu selalu kurang, tapi kau mau berusaha untuk belajar lebih giat lagi. Kau tak seburuk yang kau pikir."

"Kalau menurutmu begitu, kenapa kau tidak bersamaku?"

"Apa mak―"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura. Dari awal pertemuan kita."

Kata-kata itu meluncur tanpa hambatan. Perasaan yang telah kutahan selama ini akhirnya mengalir begitu saja. Melesatkan semua beban hati yang akhir-akhir ini semakin membuatku merasa rumit. Menyisakan sebuah penantian yang seharusnya tak perlu aku tunggu.

"Naruto…aku…aku…maafkan aku." Gadis itu membungkuk dalam ke arahku.

"Tak perlu seperti ini. Kau tak harus minta maaf padaku."

Rasanya perih.

"Tidak, maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah Sakura. Jangan begini. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya padamu. Itu saja."

Bohong.

"Tapi…"

"Sakura."

Kenapa laki-laki itu harus berdiri disana? Muncul disaat seperti ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

Sakura menatapku. Sesekali matanya menatap ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri didekat pintu perpustakaan.

"Pergi saja, Sakura. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi…"

Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku. "Sudah sana. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."

Aku berusaha melemparkan senyum terbaik yang kupunya.

"Terimakasih, Naruto."

Detik berikutnya, mereka lenyap tak tersisa. Menyisakan bayangan tertawa bahagia sebelum menghilang dari pandanganku. Sangat jelas kalau mereka berdua bahagia. Dan sudah jelas juga kalau kisahku telah mati.

0o0o0o0

Seperginya mereka berdua, aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi perpustakaan. Kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, masih membuatku terkejut. Bukan hanya itu, beban hati yang tadi telah melesat pergi datang kembali membawa sesuatu yang lain. Yang jauh lebih mengerikan.

Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit, dengan dada sebagai pusatnya. Mataku terasa panas. Rasa perih yang baru mulai menyayat tubuhku dengan kejam dan tanpa belas kasihan. Meskipun begitu, kenapa aku masih mengingat Sakura? Kenapa perasaan ini tidak lenyap bahkan setelah ditolak oleh Sakura?

Apakah setelah ini aku akan membenci bunga sakura?

Tidak, sepertinya tidak. Sekalipun akhirnya begini, Tuhan maafkan lah aku. Tapi aku tarik lagi doaku. Jangan hilangkan Sakura dari dunia ini, karena mereka tetap berharga bagiku. Kesedihan kembali merebak dalam diriku.

"Naruto-kun…"

Panggilan itu begitu familiar. Suaranya juga terdengar tidak asing. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi gadis itu, gadis yang selama ini selalu bersamaku sejak kecil, gadis dengan mata perak dan surai hitam itu, berdiri disana didekatku. Mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku. Memiringkan sebelah badannya agar bisa melihatku dengan jelas.

"Hi…na…ta?" Ucapku pelan setengah terkejut.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto-kun. Karena itulah maukah kau melihat Sakura bersamaku?"

-Fin-

Haloha,

Ini adalah FF pertama saya di fandom Naruto. Maaf yah kalo ceritanya gaje dan gak menarik. Semoga kalian terhibur, selamat membanca!


End file.
